Remembering Sonny
by randypandy8896
Summary: After months of searching for her he finally found out where she is, but it might not be what he was expecting. Based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low/
1. Chapter 1

Remembering Sonny

*~*Chad*~*

Wow it's been exactly a year today. A year since So Random, the goofy sketch comedy show next door, was cancelled. A year since I was making fun of them in prop house. A year since I've heard that bubbly little voice from my Sonishine. Okay that's a lie. I have heard her voice it just wasn't the same.

You see, about two years ago Sonny and I started dating. Yeah. Yeah. I know shocker. I know, but Sonny and I really did love each other and we knew we were meant to be together. The rival between our show ended and, believe it or not, our casts were the best of friends. Tawni and Portlyn bonded by talking and exfoliating and moisturizing and all the weird chick stuff. Nico, Grady, Skyler, and Ferguson played lame pranks and talked about movies like Monkey Car 3D. Chastity and Marta took Zora under their wing, or should I say wings, and did EVERYTHING together. Sure we had our fights but they were nice fights, if that makes any sense. We were like a dysfunctional family. But then something horrible happened.

Sonny got pregnant.

Of course Sonny didn't want to get rid of it and even if she did I wouldn't have let her so she had to tell Marshall and he decided to cancel the show. The whole cast begged him to reconsider. To get a fill-in for the months that Sonny was unable to do the show, but Marshall had made up his mind and wasn't about to change it. The cast sort of hated Sonny and she fell into a deep depression in the month they were shooting the last episodes of So Random.

Then she left. It was about the worst day of my life. I still remember everything she said.

_I walked into Sonny's dressing room and saw her laying on the sofa with tears streaming down her face. She probably was crying about the show being canceled and her cast hating her._

"_Sonny. Don't cry. It's okay. They're just mad right now. They'll come around." I really do feel bad. It is my entire fault._

"_I-It's not that," she said with a new wave of tears streaming down her face. If it wasn't that then what could it be?_

"_Sonny? Baby, what is it?" Okay now I'm really freaked out. She's really sad. I've never seen her this choked up before._

"_I-I'm leaving." Huh?_

"_What? Sonny I don't understand?" What is she talking about? She's not making and sense?_

"_I'm moving back to Wisconsin." With those five words my whole world came crashing down. How could she leave me? I needed her here. We need each other._

Okay. I know this was bad but I promise it will get better. :D This was just basically a filler, explaining the situation. Pleas review. Pretty pretty PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm moving back to Wisconsin." With those five words my whole world came crashing down. How could she leave me? I needed her here. We need each other._

"_WHAT!"_

_A new wave of tears came flooding out of her eyes and I instantly regretted yelling at her. "Chad, I'm so sorry."_

"_Sonny. Why are you leaving?" I could feel the tears sting the back of my eyes. Crap Sonny. Why the hell would you do this to me? Of course I didn't say that to her._

"_My mom." That's all she said. WTF!!!_

"_What the hell does your mom have to do with anything," I said, hearing the venom in my voice. _

"_My mom said there's no point of living here anymore since the shows being cancelled so we're moving back to Wisconsin."_

"_Wha-So-HUH?"_

_She brought her knees to her face. "Please don't make me say it again. PLEASE!"_

"_What kind of wacked up logic is that!?"_

"_My moms."_

"_Don't listen to her, Sonny. Stay here. In Hollywood. With me." Now tears were streaming down my face. I brought my hand to her cheek and moved her face to make her look at me. She seemed to flinch when I brought my hand up like I was going to hit her or something. She couldn't really believe that I'd do that to her. Could she?_

_We sat like that for about a minute then she moved my hand away from my face. "I can't Chad. I can't afford to live in a house by myself."_

"_Move in with me. Move in with me, Sonny. Everything would be fine. Just move in with me," I said, holding onto every last bit of hope there was left. But that was soon washed away with Sonny's reaction.  
"And then what Chad! Tell the press that you got your girlfriend, the good girl Sonny Munroe, pregnant and that we plan on raising the baby together, living happily ever after, having fifty other kids. Growing old together in your mansion of a house!" Well she did have a point._

"_Sonny-"_

"_Just forget it Chad," she said, getting up, about to walk out of her dressing room._

"_What if I told Santiago right now? What if I went to the Tween Weekly office or Sharona and told them that you were pregnant."_

"_Don't you dare Chad."_

"_Why Sonny? What could be so bad?"_

"_What could be so bad?!?! You would lose everything Chad. Everything you worked for since you were two!"_

"_I wouldn't care. I don't care."_

"_YOU WOULDN'T CARE!!!! You love acting Chad. You would be fired from your job. You would never get another role in this town again."_

"_I would give it all up for you."_

_Tears streamed rapidly from her face. "Please Chad. Please don't. You would be giving up everything because of me. It's all my fault. If I never would have came here from Wisconsin-"_

_I cut her off. "Sonny stop."_

"_No Chad. It's true. If I never would have come here for Wisconsin everything would be perfectly fine. So Random wouldn't be cancelled. Your job would be safe."_

"_And I never would have fallen in love with the beautiful actress from the show being filmed across the lot who was a beautiful ball of sunshine and had the ability to make me laugh every time I saw her."_

I smiled at the familiar memory. Sure it wasn't exactly a happy memory but I always smiled at any memory of Sonny. Like I said she had the ability to do that to me.

I got out of bed and immeadtelly put on the stupid bunny slippers Sonny had bought me. One day we got to talking about bunnies. Don't ask me how we just did and I said something about how stupid bunny slippers were and she flipped out like I said I hated her mother. The next day she came to the studio with a pair of bunny slippers and made me wear them for the entire day. Even while we were filming!

Sonny did some crazy things over those two years we were dating. Heck, she did crazy things before we started dating. God Sonny. Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you have stayed here? You could have convinced your mom to let you stay here with me. You had like magical powers. You were able to convince everyone to do anything you wanted. Like that timer you convinced me to wear that wig you wore in that Pee- Pee Dance sketch. Or the time you convinced Tawni NOT to wear her Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lipstick. Now that was a hard thing to do. Jeez. I need a drink.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'm underage and everything but I don't really care. Without Sonny there's no point in living so why follow the rules. I pulled a bottle of liquor out from under my bed and took a long swig out of it. I leaned out the window as a bunch of memories came flooding back onto my mind. I backed away from the window slowly and fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. Sonny I need you. I miss you so much. But it won't be long before I see you again.

Okay, I decided that this story will be mostly flashbacks of their life. But don't worry, there will be a plot coming up soon. Please review or I wont wanna write anymore. Pretty pretty PLEASE 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'm underage and everything but I don't really care. Without Sonny there's no point in living so why follow the rules. I pulled a bottle of liquor out from under my bed and took a long swig out of it. I leaned out the window as a bunch of memories came flooding back onto my mind. I backed away from the window slowly and fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. Sonny I need you. I miss you so much. But it won't be long before I see you again.

I got up from the floor of my bedroom and walked down those cold steps that always seemed to remind me of my past, as if walking down those steps reminded me of everything that once happened on them. As I turned into the kitchen I could have sworn I saw Sonny standing there like she did months ago but as I took a step back she slowly faded away like all of the other good things in my life.

_God. Coming home at four o'clock in the morning because of stupid night shoots was bad enough but then having to be back at the studio at eight was just the cherry on top of the perfect day. I walked down the stairs and stopped at the eighth step from the top, the one where the carpet was worn out slightly, and contemplated getting it fixed. There was a crash from the kitchen that sounded like pans crashing together. I tried to remember if anybody slept over; friends, family, desperate ex girlfriends begging to get back together with me .Nope, nothing rings a bell. _

_Holy crap. Someone's breaking into Chad Dylan Cooper's house! This has never happened before. Not even from that crazed stalker fan who followed me around for a month. I ran up the steps, quickly and quietly, and grabbed my baseball bat from my bedroom. I walked down the steps slowly and turned into the kitchen, holding up the bat, ready to hit anyone that was in there._

"_Ahhhhh!" I said, taking in the scene in front of me. _

"_Ahhhhhh!" Sonny said. "What the hell were you going to do to me Chad? Pummel me to death?"_

_Wow. This was the perfect morning pick me up, seeing my beautiful girlfriend standing in front of me in her pajamas, short shorts and a tight cami. _

"_Sorry. I didn't know you were here. Why are you here anyway? And what are you doing?"_

"_I just thought I'd come over and make my perfect boyfriend breakfast," she said, turning back to the refridgerator._

"_One more question," I said and I knew she was getting inpatient. I just love to annoy her. "Why are you in your pajamas?"_

"_So Random doesn't have to be on set until noon and I was too tired to get dressed."_

"_Well I'd hate to break it to ya but I have to be at the studio in about a half hour so what are you planning on wearing?" I helped her turn on the stove and watched how she cracked an egg perfectly into the pan._

"_I don't know. I'll borrow something from Tawni when I get to the studio. You know she always has something extra to wear," she said as she took a wooden spoon and stirred the eggs._

"_Ha. Good luck with that." She transferred the eggs onto a plate and handed it to me. I placed it down on the island and immediately dug in. Sonny really was a great cook. "Did you make me coffee too," I said sarcastically. She turned back toward the counter and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. She took the coffee pot that I just noticed was sitting on the counter and poured me a cup, bringing it over to me. _

"_I was being sarcastic but thank you anyway. Now why don't you bring me some sugar?" She turned away again but I grabbed her wrist, turning her around. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me, pressing my lips against hers. I pulled away and looked into her eyes which were completely dazed._

"_Wow Chad. That was so…….cheesy." She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. Typical Sonny, always having to kill my superstar buzz._

I walked into the living room, just as Sonny had over a year ago. I plopped down on the sofa and a rush of memories came flowing back into my mind simultaneously.

_I plopped down on my sofa, exhausted already, and it wasn't even 10 o'clock yet. I looked out at my packed living room filled with dozens of people dancing, gyrating their bodies together, as a random song blasted through my overly expensive speakers. I felt someone sit down next to me and I turned my head to see who it was. I saw perfect little Sonny sitting there with her welcoming smile plastered on her face. _

"_Hey," she said and with that one word my heart melted into a pool of mush. Oh the things she did to me._

"_Hey."_

"_So are you having fun yet?" She grabbed my hand and smiled at me._

"_Not exactly. There's just so much to do."_

"_Well, why don't we go upstairs and have a little fun of our own?" Her smile went from sweet from flirtatious in a matter of seconds. _

_I starred at her completely shocked. "Sonny, are your drunk?"_

_She laughed and stood up, pulling my hand slightly toward the stairs. "Come on, Chad."_

_I followed her up the stairs and as soon as we reached the top she slammed me against the wall. Yep she was definitely drunk. She kissed me passionately, pushing her body against mine. I lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my waist without breaking the kiss, carrying her to my bedroom. _

Sorry I haven't been posting recently. It's just that it's like the second most important year of my schooling life. I'm going to try to post more but I can't guarantee anything but I promise this will be finished. So review because it gives me momentum.


	4. Authors Note

Okay, I'm starting to run out of ideas of how to incorporate the song into the story. So if you know the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low and would like to co-write review this authors note or email me at . (I would prefer it if you reviewed but it doesn't really matter.)

Love ya forever,

-Randa


	5. Chapter 4

Okay I would officially like to thank Mochamint19 for giving me ideas on the long-term outcome of the story and DMLVT6963 for giving me motivation! Oh, and cheerleader19500 for being so willingly helpful!  A/N: I had to listen to the song to remember what I was doing. It's so sad that I can't even keep my ideas in check.

_I starred at her completely shocked. "Sonny, are your drunk?"_

_She laughed and stood up, pulling my hand slightly toward the stairs. "Come on, Chad."_

_I followed her up the stairs and as soon as we reached the top she slammed me against the wall. Yep she was definitely drunk. She kissed me passionately, pushing her body against mine. I lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my waist without breaking the kiss, carrying her to my bedroom._

I ran up the stairs and into my massive bedroom that Sonny always marveled at. I mean, compared to her old room in her former little cramped apartment my room was like a mansion. Well, my house is a mcmansion so I guess that doesn't really count. I opened my closet that Sonny always said was like Hannah's in the back of Miley's closet. Uh, Hello? Miley and Hannah are two different people so why would one have a closet in the back of the others closet? Seriously, that girl really needed watch more of that show.

I shuffled all of my Mackenzie Falls' clothes out of the way and pulled out a plain pair of jeans. I tugged my pants up while simultaneously trying to shove a plain red t-shirt over my head. Let me tell you, it didn't go well. When I finally untangled myself from the mess of clothes I slipped on a pair of my regular shoes instead of my fuzzy ones. While grabbing my Dodgers baseball cap I turned off my light and headed down the stairs. My Dodger hat fit perfectly on my head as I pulled my sweatshirt hood, given to me as a Christmas present from Sonny, over my head. I completed the look with a pair of sunglasses so if someone looked at me they wouldn't see Chad Dylan Cooper unless they analyzed every aspect of my visible face.

I walked out of my house and quickly looked for hidden paparazzi. There were none in sight so I considered it a sign to keep going. I didn't exactly know where I was going but I figured my feet would guide me there. Well, my feet took me out of my gated community and down the busy streets. Did you know that there were about two fast food restaurants in a radius of four blocks? I'm not kidding. I passed about two Dunkin' Donuts, three McDonald's, an Arby's, a Burger King, and, the very rare, Popeye's all on my way to CVS! Okay, I'll admit that CVS is pretty far away but come on! 8 fast food places? No wonder our generation is one of the fattest.

As I walked into the convenient store the bell rung. Everyone looked my way, trying to find a reason for the unsettling noise, but they quickly turned away, thinking I was a nobody. I walked down the aisle of books and scanned the magazine racks, looking for one of those preppy tween rags that are filled with lies. I finally found them down at the end of the aisle. I was searching for anything that mentioned anything about Sonny, new shows, interviews, sightings, but there was nothing. Sonny has been all I ever dream about since she told me she was leaving the show and now I have resorted to looking in stupid convenient stores through trash magazines! I am completely and utterly desperate.

Sorry it's kind of short but I wanted to end it there. :( Review and I'll be your best friend forever!


	6. Chapter 5

I didn't get ANY reviews on my last chapter and I am extremely disappointed. I know it was super short but I would still like reviews. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walked into the convenient store the bell rung. Everyone looked my way, trying to find a reason for the unsettling noise, but they quickly turned away, thinking I was a nobody. I walked down the aisle of books and scanned the magazine racks, looking for one of those preppy tween rags that are filled with lies. I finally found them down at the end of the aisle. I was searching for anything that mentioned anything about Sonny, new shows, interviews, sightings, but there was nothing. Sonny has been all I ever dream about since she told me she was leaving the show and now I have resorted to looking in stupid convenient stores through trash magazines! I am completely and utterly desperate.

I was rifling through another pile of magazines when I heard my phone buzz. Several people looked my way again but quickly looked away, not wanting to be nosy. I swiftly pulled my phone out of my pocket, hoping it was Sonny. But it wasn't. Of course it wasn't. Sonny hasn't talked to me in a year, why would she call now. Instead of what I was hoping for, the screen was filled with an unfamiliar number. Confused, I answered the phone hesitantly, hoping that it wasn't one of those obsessed fans who found my number somewhere.

"Hello?" I asked, disguising my voice slightly. That way, if it was one of those insane fans, my voice was unrecognizable. (A/N: You have no idea how many times I tried to spell this before I realized I have spell check.)

"Hey, dude." A familiar voice filled the speakers of my phone and I smiled slightly. "I told my boss about your order. Are you going to come pick it up?"

"Totally. Be there soon."

"_UGGHHH!" Sonny groaned and slammed her head down on the commissary table. Her hair immediately fell in front of her face and she groaned into the table once more._

_I smiled at her obviously hung-over actions. "That's what you get for overdoing it with the shots……again." _

_She grunted agitatedly and leaned her head on my shoulder, as if to say 'don't remind me'. "Why the hell do we have to be here so early anyway?"_

"_Sonny, it's noon." As if that was comforting. _

"_Shut up. I don't need your judgmental tone." She leaned into me more._

"_I love you, Sonny." I put my arms around her and brought my lips to her forehead, holding her close._

_She jumped away from me and screamed, "Chad!" Her voice echoed throughout the commissary and numerous people looked our way, trying to find what the commotion was all about. I just smirked and, eventually, everyone directed their attention back to their table. _

_Sonny looked dumbfounded and as if she was about to scream but I just kept that devilish smirk on my face. "I know, I know. Love is just a fictional emotion created by the man to market Valentine's Day." She rolled her eyes at me, hating that I was quoting her exactly. She reached out to slap my arm playfully but I grabbed her hand just before it collided with my limb. I just know her so well._

Love. What really is love anyway? I contemplated this as I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked down the aisle. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From now on my chapters are going to be shorter but I'm going to try to post more.


	7. Chapter 6

"_I love you, Sonny." I put my arms around her and brought my lips to her forehead, holding her close._

_She jumped away from me and screamed, "Chad!" Her voice echoed throughout the commissary and numerous people looked our way, trying to find what the commotion was all about. I just smirked and, eventually, everyone directed their attention back to their table. _

_ Sonny looked dumbfounded and as if she was about to scream but I just kept that devilish smirk on my face. "I know, I know. Love is just a fictional emotion created by the man to market Valentine's Day." She rolled her eyes at me, hating that I was quoting her exactly. She reached out to slap my arm playfully but I grabbed her hand just before it collided with my limb. I just know her so well._

Love. What really is love anyway? I contemplated this as I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked down the aisle.

_Sonny ran into my room and leaned back on my bed. "Chad! There's something awfully important I have to tell you." She put her hand on her forehead dramatically as her head collided with my headboard._

_ Following her, I ran into my room swiftly and sat on my bed. I placed my hand on her cheek and brought her face closer to mine. "What is it, my dearest Sonny?"_

_ "I-I-I can't bear to say it." She turned her face away from mine and looked out the window thoughtfully._

_ I moved my face down so my lips were at her ears and whispered, "Tell me."_

_ She turned her face back around so she was looking straight at me. I could see the telltale sign of fear in her eyes. "I-I'm a virgin, Chad." She sighed deeply but I could still see the hint of a smile playing with the corners of her lips._

_ We are making fun of McKenzie Fall's script's conversation between McKenzie and Portlyn. There was a whole big scene where Portlyn told McKenzie she was a virgin and while we were reading it Sonny thought it was completely hilarious. So, here we are, sitting in my bedroom, making fun of my number 1 tween show._

_ I hoisted myself on top of her and moved my torso closer to hers. "Is that true, Miss Munroe?"_

_ She gulped as my body inched closer to hers. "Y-Yes." Her voice cracked and a smirk formed on my lips. _

_ "Then just relax. Everything's going to be okay." I pushed her back onto the bed and brought my lips to hers. Her flawless lips moved with mine but I soon pulled away. My lips softly traced her jaw line and down her neck. _

_ "C-Chad, stop," she said, still trying to stay in character. Once I hit her collar bone I went back up and continually kissed her mid neck. I felt a hand softly push my chest. "Chad, p-please stop." I remained kissing her neck and I could her hands pushing harder on my torso. "Chad! Stop!" Damn, this girl can act. Maybe I shouldn't joke about her acting skills anymore. I began sucking on her neck and all of a sudden she was pushing on me vigorously, screaming, "NO! NO! NO!", as if she didn't like it. What is with her ?_

_ I pulled away and could see black tears streaming down her face, staining her cheeks with mascara and water. Oh, my god! I pushed myself off of her and brought her torso to mine. "Sonny! Sonny, what's wrong?" _

_ She clung to me and dug her face into my shoulder, tears seeping through my shirt. We stayed like that for a while, Sonny sobbing into my shirt whine I comforted her by rubbing her back, but she pulled away. "Baby, can you please tell me what's wrong?" My voice barely came out as a whisper. I hate seeing her like this. _

_ She sniffled and wiped tears from under her eyes. "Umm, well w-when I was younger I-I was r-raped." I swear my heart stopped right there but it revived itself as she began to speak again. "I-I thought the memories would just go away since, y-you know, we've done it before but me pretending to be scared and push you away just brought back all of the memories._

_ I sat there silently, not knowing what to say for once, when more tears welled up in Sonny's eyes. "It's okay if you don't like me anymore, Chad. I understand." She started to get up but I pulled her down into a hug._

_ I finally knew the right thing to say. "Sonny, I love you and I would never do that to you."_

_ "I-I lo-" She stuttered and from that point on I knew that she couldn't say something she didn't believe in. And I was surprisingly okay with it. _

Hey! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while I have just been so busy lately. I saw Demi Lovato in concert at her last rescheduled concert of the tour, she is AMAZING in concert by the way, and I've been really busy with robotics. I know it sounds completely dorky but it's not. We had so much fun and I was on table display and spirit team. We just won first place at our first competition of the year and we had a blast. So if your school has a robotics team, JOIN! I was wondering if anybody actually reads what I put before and after the story so if you're reading this can you please write I love pancakes somewhere in your review? Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

_I finally knew the right thing to say. "Sonny, I love you and I would never do that to you."_

_ "I-I lo-"She stuttered and from that point on I knew that she couldn't say something she didn't believe in. And I was surprisingly okay with it. _

Butterflies filled my gut as I dashed into the rain, just as they had every other day I was with Sonny. When her laugh echoed off of the walls, when her sobs were heard from miles away, when she acted like one of her ridiculous funny characters in one of her sketches, I always felt complete and utter love, wanting to keep her laugh going for hours, to be the one preventing her sobs.

I didn't care that water was seeping through my sweatshirt, messing up my utterly perfect hair. I was going to get my Sonny back.

_I was sitting in my living room, staring at the clock. The TV was playing loudly, but I couldn't hear a word they were saying. Sonny was going to be here in approximately thirty minutes and I can't wait. _

_8:31_

_Twenty-nine more minutes. Yeah, I know I sound like some kind of desperate freak, counting down the seconds until my amazing and perfect in every way girlfriend gets here, but I'm not, I'm only counting the minutes._

_ 8:32_

_Okay, thins whole counting the minutes is not working; maybe I'll just call Sonny and tell her to come early. Or will that sound too desperate?_

_ 8:3-_

_ The doorbell rang. I don't have to call her after all! I practically skipped to the door. I started to speak as I opened the door. _

_ "Hey Son-"The sight in front of me completely surprised me. It wasn't my bright and happy ball of sunshine but actually a more dark, bitchier than usual, Portlyn. Oh Joy. "Portlyn? What are you doing here?" Portlyn never came to my house, not even when we were dating. _

_ Tears welled up in her eyes. "Chad, I miss you!" Tears were now streaming down her face and I didn't even have the chance to worry, I knew it was a load of crap. First of all, Portlyn was the one who dumped me, I just told everyone it was the other way around, and that was the same voice she used for every emotional scene in Mackenzie Falls. _

_ "Portlyn, you are a very good actress but just not good enough. So, tell me why you're really here." I ushered her into my house and we both sat down on the sofa._

_ "Fine!" Portlyn whined. "Chad, you dating Sonny is running the show!"_

_ "Whoa, what?"_

_ "Chad, by dating Sonny you ended the feud between the shows." Okay, Portlyn is officially crazy and not making any sense. _

_ "I thought you and Tawni were friends?" _

_ "We are, but that's different. All of the other cast is the same, just a little nicer to the cast of So Random, but you, Chad, it's like you've gone through a complete personality change. You actually care about other people besides yourself, and it's not just Sonny! Last week you helped Tawni get more of her Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lipstick. If it were two months ago you would have laughed in her face!" She did have a point. "And besides," Portlyn said changing her tone to be sweeter, "I really have missed you." She rubbed her hand up and down my arm and I knew where thins was going._

_ "Portlyn, sto-"I was cut off by her lips on mine. They tasted like pineapple lip gloss, the same one Sonny wore. I guess it was the familiar taste of the kiss but I felt compelled to kiss her back. I uncontrollably put my hands on her back, pulling her closer to me. _

_ I heard a gasp from the other side of the room and pulled away instantly. I finally came to my senses. What was I doing? I looked up and saw Sonny, my Sonny, standing there with a single tear sliding down her cheek. Her eyes connected with mine for a second but then she dashed out of the house._

_ Shit!_

_ I ran out after her screaming her name. How could I do this to her? I don't even like Portlyn! She was a few feet away from me and I quickened my pace. I was soon right behind her and I grabbed her arm turning her to face me._

_ "GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed, as tears continually streamed down her face. She was screaming for me to get off of her multiple times as she hit me in the chest, trying to push me away. Lights from sleeping houses around us came on and unfamiliar face appeared in the windows._

_ "Sonny! Shhh, I swear it didn't mean anything! I don't even like Portlyn!" _

_ She kept hitting me and more tears slid down her face. "How could you! I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to love me!" She finally broke down into sobs and brought her hands. I put my arms around her and brought her body to mine. She dug her head into my shoulder and I left one arm around her waist while I petted her hair with the other._

_ "Sonny, I swear that it was nothing. I would never hurt you like that."_

_ She lifted her head up to look at me. She nodded her head slightly and tried to speak but it just came out as her mouthing words: okay._

I only got one review on the last chapter and I am highly disappointed. (Hehe I sound all mature) You know the drill, in your review write: now that's progressive. I know that it's completely random but I'm watching the commercial as I'm typing this so whatever!S


	9. Authors Note 2

HEY!

I knew all of you probably thought this was the new chapter that you've been waiting for but, sadly, it's not.

I am so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in forever but I've been SO busy. I danced in the Thanksgiving Day parade and the routines were INTENSE! Our dance studio was like in a billion things and my friend actually fainted from exhaustion.

AND my other friend is running for class president and I am her campaign manager. I've been making posters and writing speeches like crazy, not to mention that I'm friends with like EVERYONE who's running for president, vice president, and secretary so they've all been riding me for my vote.

AND my science teacher is EVIL and shortened the length for us to do our science fair project so I have to do my whole project by Friday. FRIDAY!!! I'm like the biggest procrastinator so I'll probably just fake it on Thursday night.

AND my other friend is epileptic and is missing pert of her brain and we were at the school football game and these guys were playing around and started throwing stuff at us. My friend got hit in the head and started having seizures so she's in the hospital.

AND my cousin and his girlfriend are going through a bad breakup and their having this huge custody battle over their baby.

AND my aunt is going through this deep depression ever science she kicked my cousin and her boyfriend out of her house.

My life is just so hectic right now. I'm like trying to help everyone I know and I've neglected my readers . I have to be honest to you; I haven't even started the next chapter yet. I don't know why but I can't get my ideas right unless I'm on my computer looking at my word document. I was in school today and my teacher gave me a writing assignment and I automatically started writing the next chapter of Remembering Sonny. I don't understand how some people write like 5 stories at once and I can't even write one . I promise that I will write the next chapter as soon as I can so it will probably out Friday night. Thank you for being so patient with me and my craziness !


	10. Chapter 10

_She kept hitting me and more tears slid down her face. "How could you! I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to love me!" She finally broke down into sobs and brought her hands. I put my arms around her and brought her body to mine. She dug her head into my shoulder and I left one arm around her waist while I petted her hair with the other._

_"Sonny, I swear that it was nothing. I would never hurt you like that."_

_She lifted her head up to look at me. She nodded her head slightly and tried to speak but it just came out as her mouthing words: okay._

Other horrible memories filled my head as I tried to shake off this one.

_I was walking through set, extremely irritable from not seeing Sonny all day, when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I smiled, expecting it to be Sonny, but, when I turned around, I saw something that I didn't anticipate._

_A ball of angry, completely opposite of my Sonny, with blonde hair stood there staring at me. I thought she would be yelling at me for something I didn't do but she actually looked sympathetic. Something's up._

_"What's wrong?" I was so surprised that she was actually caring about herself, unless she was just sad that her mirror broke, and then I could be angry again._

_"Sonny's having a bad day. Can you please go talk to her?" She barely finished what she was saying because as soon as I heard the words Sonny and bad day in the same sentence I was out the door._

_When I reached her dressing room I knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in.' Sonny was sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands._

_She looked up at me and I could see pain in her eyes. "Chad….." She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. Her face buried into my shoulder and I could feel her breathing settle down._

_I placed one hand on her lower back, drawing her closer to me, and the other on the back of her head, rubbing the back of her head. "Baby, what's wrong."_

_She looked up at me and her eyes told me that there was so much she wanted to say but instead she spoke three simple words. "I keep remembering."_

_"Remembering what, sweetie?"_

"_T-The night I was raped." My heart felt like it fell out of my ass. I can't have her feeling this way. I wanted her to forget, to not have these traumatizing memories anymore, but there was one thing I needed to know before I could comfort her._

"_Baby, if you don't mind me asking, who was it that raped you?" _

_She pulled away from me and started walking backwards slightly. "I-I can't tell you, Chad."_

"_WHY NOT?" I was yelling. I swear to God that I didn't mean to, I was just aggravated. _

"_Chad, please-"_

"_WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME? WE'RE GOING OUT. WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING. WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?" My hands bunched up into fists of anger and I walked over to her._

_She shrunk back into the wall and turned away from me slightly. "Please don't hit me."_

_My eyes widened and my jaw became slack. "Hit you? YOU THINK I WOULD HIT YOU?"_

_She stared at me, breathing heavily, for a few seconds before she burst into tears and slid down the wall. "I was my dad, okay? I wasn't just raped once. When my mom was working late he would come into my room and say that we were going to play a game and have fun, but we didn't. We never did! A-And then I would tell him I didn't want to play and he would yell and every time he yelled he would hit me over and over again. I-It's my fault my dad's gone! Please don't hit me too, Chad. Please!"_

_I stood there, staring at her, as she sobbed on the ground in hysterical tears. I don't know how to comfort her; I never could even imagine living like she did. I reached out to touch her, to pull her close to me and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but when I made contact with her she cringed away from me, as if I would actually hit her._

_"Sonny, baby." I reached down and pulled her onto her feet and into my arms. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. No one blames you for what happened. He hurt you and that never will happen ever again."_

I promised her that she would never be hurt again, but I lied. I got her pregnant and when she was forced to move back to Wisconsin I never visited her. They all told me to stay so I didn't draw attention to it. I gave up on my pregnant girlfriend so my reputation wouldn't be tainted. God, I hate myself.

Walking down the street, I prayed that I would remember a good memory of us together and it happened.

_"Chad, why are we here?" Sonny stood at the edge of the Mackenzie Falls baseball field, staring at it curiously._

_"Last week you told me that you didn't know how to play baseball." I looked over at her and she was giving me a look that was obviously supposed to say 'and we're here because….' "Well, now you're going to learn." I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the dugout. I handed her a baseball bat and led her out to home plate._

_"Now, I'm going to teach you how to hold the bat." I stood behind her and slipped my arms around her waist, angling her body with my hands. I then moved my hands up her arms, positioning them correctly. I walked over to the pitcher's mound, ready to throw the ball. "You ready?" She stared at me with a blank expression, obviously not wanting to be here. "Come on. It's not that bad." I threw the ball slowly, but fast enough to reach her without dying out, and she missed by a long shot._

_She whined and jumped up and down, angry that she couldn't do it. "Babe, just try one more time." _

_She started to lift the bat up to swing but then she smiled at me flirtatiously. "How do you hold it again?"_

_Of course she wanted me to hold her again. I mean, who wouldn't want Chad Dylan Cooper to be that close to them. "I know what you're doing. Don't even try it." She frowned slightly and lifted the bat. This time she actually hit the ball, not very far, but she hit it. _

_I watched her as she ran towards first base but instead of stopping there she kept running into the outfield, trying to get away. I ran after her and saw her look back at me and laugh. I kept gaining on her until I reached her and knocked her down, falling on top of her._

_We just stared at each other for awhile until I finally decided to speak up. "How about we pick up from here tomorrow?"_

"_Here at the baseball field or in this position?"_

_I fake gasped and moved my face closer to hers. "Sonny, I'm not that kind of guy."_

_She smirked right back at me. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"_

Haha. I stole the end from Another Cinderella Story I'm sorry that I haven't posted in FOREVER but if you read the last authors note you know why. If you review I'll love you forever In your review please write: Halo Awards. I'm watching them right now and I think it's amazing what these teens are doing!


	11. Chapter 11

_We just stared at each other for awhile until I finally decided to speak up. "How about we pick up from here tomorrow?"_

"_Here at the baseball field or in this position?"_

_I fake gasped and moved my face closer to hers. "Sonny, I'm not that kind of guy."_

_She smirked right back at me. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"_

Sonny.

The one that was always there for me no matter what I did.

And I ruined everything.

I can't even go to work anymore because all I think about is how I gave up the love of my life for that stupid job. My co-stars hate me because I can't keep focus and I'm 'ruining' the show but how am I supposed to focus when I made the biggest mistake of my life.

Well, that's not going to happen anymore.

I rounded the corner or the corner of Rodeo Drive and watched the bustling people speed walk up and down the streets looking for things to buy. I started to walk up the street towards my destination when I noticed two familiar figures walking down the street.

"Hey ladies!" I called down the avenue after them. The tall blonde turned and looked around while the shorter brunette just looked annoyed.

The flaxen girl noticed me and smiled slightly. She turned back to her shopping mate and urged her to follow.

"Hey Chad," the girl said when she reached me and threw her arms around my neck.

I chuckled slightly for the first time in what seemed to be years. "Hey Tawni. Zora." Zora nodded her head at me to show that she acknowledged my existence and looked back down at her cell phone, probably texting a boyfriend or something.

"She hasn't looked away from that phone all day." Tawni rolled her eyes and I smiled at the familiarness of their bickering. Wow, how I've missed them . "So, how's it going Chad?"

"Okay I guess. I'm going to go see Sonny this weekend."

"Wha-What?" She didn't seem all that happy for me. Oh well, she's probably still just mad about the show being cancelled. Man, can that girl hold a grudge. "Oh God, no one told you, did they?"

"Told me what?" What is she talking about? I looked down at my watch. I'm already running late. Time to get going. "You know what, never mind. I have to go get ready to leave tomorrow." I started walking backwards down the street, trying to keep eye contact with Tawni and dodge crazed shoppers at the same time.

Tawni still had a doubtful look on her face. "Chad, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Bye Tawni. See you later Zora." I turned around, finally leaving Tawni behind . I wonder what she was talking about. Well there's no time to worry now, I have important business to get to.

I looked franticly at all of the stores, trying to find my destination, until I came across where I wanted to be. Harry Winston, the most famous jewelry store on Rodeo Drive.

I walked in and immediately saw my old time friend. "Nico, dude!"

Nico looked up at me and smiled as he made his way over to me. "Hey, my man!" We did our little guy handshake thing. "I told my boss about what you wanted and he wants to talk to you."

"Sure, dude." Nico led me over to his boss and tapped on his shoulder. I watched him turn around and give me that cheesy smile that all salesmen do to try and con you into spending way more than you want to.

"Well, if it isn't Chad Dylan Cooper. What do I owe for this delightful visit?" God, spare me.

Nico decided to pipe up. "He is the one who wants that order I told you about."

I watched the 'boss' give Nico a death glare while smiling at me. Damn, this dude it talented. "Of course. Let my just show you what you wanted." He led my over to one of the counters and pulled out a patent leather box from under the glass case.

As he opened the box, the sun hit the piece of jewelry, sending a shimmering light across the store. Heads turned and I couldn't help but smile at the attention.

No one ever said I wasn't the same old Chad.

"It's perfect." I was in awe. The diamond setting surrounded by gold, it was the only thing that could come close enough to what Sonny was worth to me. Everything.

Nico's boss looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Son, you do know this is an engagement ring, right?"


End file.
